totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gra nie warta zaufania
Totalna Porażka: Powrót Gwiazd - odcinek 3 Przed odcinkiem Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Powrotu Gwiazd - drużyny musiały znaleźć i ułożyć kawałki posągu, który przedstawiałby sławną osobę. Zoey i Mike zerwali, więc Zoey przysięgła Mike'owi zemstę na nim. Zmieniła się w komandosa, ku niezadowoleniu jej drużyny. Ostatecznie zespół Żałosnych Raków wygrał zadanie, a Łykające Pelikany musiały kogoś wyrzucić. Program jako pierwsza opuściła Zoey. Kto dziś do niej dołączy? Tego się dowiecie oglądając ten odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd! Czołówka. Sklep Raków Mike: '''Ach, jak dobrze się czuje wiedząc, że Zoey już nie ma. '''Courtney: '''Też się cieszę z tego powodu, była straszną frajerką. '''Geoff: '''Po prostu jej odbiło, bo z nią zerwałeś. '''Mike: Tak, gdyby była dalej normalna, to by została i wyleciałby Alejandro lub Anna Maria. Leshawna: Nie mówmy już o niej, nie ma jej już, więc po sprawie. Trent: Ciekawe, jakie będzie dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Dawn: '''Mam nadzieję, że będzie ciekawsze, niż szukanie jakichś głupich elementów i składania ich. '''Leshawna: Tamta drużyna jest beznadziejna. Szkoda mi tylko Bridgette i DJ'a, że muszą tkwić z Alejandro, tym rudym brudasem, fanką lakieru i tchórzliwym kadecikiem. Dawn: DJ jest super. Ale Bridgette? Przecież to tylko smętna surferka. Trent: Ej, nie obrażaj naszej kumpeli Dawn! Dawn: Będę obrażać, kogo tylko chcę. Leshawna: '''No co ty nie powiesz... Pokój zwierzeń '''Leshawna: '''Dawn jest troche dziwna. Potrafi z miłej stać się zołzą. Będę na nią uważać. '''Dawn: DJ to praktycznie jedyna osoba, którą tutaj lubię. Jeszcze Mike i Brick są okej. Ale reszta jest okropna, zwłaszcza Courtney, Leshawna i Scott. Ich będę uważnie obserwowała, kiedy tylko się potkną - bum! I już ich nie będzie. Sklep Pelikanów Alejandro: '''Bardzo dobra decyzja ludzie. Zoey jest gównianą zawodniczką, która tylko szkodziłaby naszej drużynie. '''Anna Maria: '''O tak! A skoro jej już nie ma, to będziemy mocniejszą i bardziej zorganizowaną ekipą! '''Scott: '''Co powiecie na sabotażyk tamtej drużyny? '''Alejandro: '''Sabotażyk.... mhm.... brzmi ciekawie. Wchodzę w to. '''Brick: Ja też! Mało się wykazywałem, nadszedł mój czas! Anna Maria: Tylko jak chcecie ich sabotować? Scott: Zniszczmy im coś w wyzwaniu, potem obgadujmy jednego z ich drużyny tak, żeby słyszeli, nastawmy przeciwko niemu cały zespół i gotowe - eliminacja w 100%. Brick: '''Dobry plan. Najpierw jednak musimy zobaczyć, jakie będzie wyzwanie. Wtedy pomyślimy. '''Alejandro: '''Zgodzę się. To jesteśmy w czwórkę. Ktoś jeszcze? Bridgette, DJ? '''Bridgette: Ty sobie ze mnie chyba żartujesz. Nigdy w życiu nie będę sabotowała przyjaciół. Zapomnijcie. DJ: Mam dokładnie to samo zdanie, co Bridge. Od nas wypad. Anna Maria: '''No jak sobie chcecie lamusy, ale potem nie narzekajcie, że wypadacie tak szybko. Ty Bridgette ciągle odpadałaś na początku, pamiętasz? '''Bridgette: Na wyspie odpadłam dopiero w 17. odcinku, także nie zawsze. Alejandro: '''Nie to nie, a teraz idziemy na zbiórkę. Chris na nas czeka. Pokój zwierzeń '''Alejandro: Heh, frajerzy... Jak przegramy to będzie 4-2, więc ich szanse na przetrwanie są niemożliwe. Ale co się dziwić... blondynka i napakowany mięczak - typowi niemyślacy racjonalnie ludzie. Bridgette: Sabotować Geoff'a i Leshawnę, tak jasne, już pędzę. Co mnie to obchodzi, że są w czwórkę? Brick jest najmniejszym złem z nich, przeciągnę go na naszą stronę i będzie 3-3 w głosowaniu. Parter Druzyny zbierają sie i zasiadają na fotelach. Chris wita zawodników i tłumaczy im dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Chris: Siemka ludzie, pora na kolejne wyzwanie. JEDNAKŻE zanim wam je streszczę, pragnę wam przedstawić naszego gościa, osobę, która dziś zadebiutuje w programie! Wszyscy: 'Co? O_O '''Chris: '''Oto jedna z najpopularniejszych zawodniczek, cechująca się swoją mściwością, ułożeniem, inteligencją i wizerunkiem gotki, nazywana nową Heather i złodziejką chłopaków - tak, to Gwen! ''Zza kulis wychodzi Gwen. 'Courtney: 'Żartujesz sobie?! NO NIE! '''Gwen: '''Też się cieszę, że cię widzę Courtney. Nie zapomnij tylko uwzględnić mnie w jakimś twoim schemacie, jak ten z Plejady Gwiazd. '''Courtney: '''Grr... Zejdź mi z oczu! '''Gwen: '''Z przyjemnością, nie mam ochoty oglądać twojego zakłamanego ryja pseudo-prawniczko. '''Leshawna: Gwen, siemka laska! Gwen: '''Leshawna! Siemson stara! '''Bridgette: Miło cię znowu zobaczyć Gwen. Gwen: Ja też dawno cię nie widziałam Bridgette, nawzajem! Trent: Hejka Gwen. Co tam u ciebie? Gwen: O, Trent! Hej... w porządku, a u ciebie? Trent: '''A spoko, dzięki. '''Gwen: Nie ma sprawy. Chris: '''Gwen, jesteś nowa, więc teraz przydzielę cię do jednego z zespołów. Od teraz konkurujesz w drużynie Żałosnych Raków! '''Gwen: '''WTF, co to za nazwa? Gorszych nie było? '''DJ: '''My jesteśmy Łykającymi Pelikanami, so... '''Gwen: '''Cofam to pytanie. Pokój zwierzeń '''Gwen: Szczerze, wróciłam tutaj, bo Chris obiecał mi trochę szmalu, gdy namieszam, tak samo jak robił to Owen na planie. Z reguły nie jestem wredna, ale dla Courtney mogę być nieznośna. Załatwię ją! Courtney: '''Jeszcze tego brakowało, ta kłamliwa złodziejka wróciła! Urgh, długo tu nie pobędzie, już dziś mam zamiar ją wykopać! Wyzwanie '''Chris: Skoro już przywitaliście się z Gwen, objaśnię nowe zadanie. Dzisiaj musicie przygotować wystawę artystyczną na dowolny temat. Mają to być plakaty, obrazy, jakieś dekoracje i najważniejsze, żeby było to choć trochę interesujące. Drużyna, która zrobi lepszą wystawę, wygra. Przegrani wyrzucą jednego ze swoich. Działacie w jednym ze sklepów na parterze, żeby było jasne. Są może jakieś pytania? Las rąk. Chris: Spoko, to zaczynacie! Drużyny szukają idealnego miejsca dla swojej wystawy. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach obie grupy znajdują sobie pole i zaczynają przygotowywać je do swoich wystaw. DJ: 'Na jaki temat będzie nasza wystawa? '''Scott: 'Życie ludzi na farmie. '''Anna Maria: '''Yyyy... nie. Może wystawa najlepszych lakierów do włosów i paznokci? '''Brick: '''Pogrzało cię?! '''Alejandro: '''Czekajcie, o tym makijażu to może być dobry pomysł! '''Anna Maria: '''Wiem, bo ja mam zawsze dobre pomysły! <3 '''Alejandro: '''Brick, pójdziesz sprawdzić co kombinują tamci, żeby potem moglibyśmy ich sabotować. '''Brick: '''Tak, jest, sir! '''Bridgette: To ten... ja udekoruję naszą wystawę najlepszymi i najdroższymi lakierami do paznokci, szminkami i tuszem do rzęs. DJ: '''Oki, to ja pójdę po najlepsze kremy nawilżajace skórę, tipsy i jakieś ładne perfumy. '''Anna Maria: Dobra, Scott - ty idź po pełno farby do włosów! Scott: Robi się! Alejandro: Ja mogę iść po środki do pielęgnacji włosów i miejsc intymnych. Anna Maria: Dobrze mój ty skarbie. Ja tu zostanę i popilnuję, żeby żaden z tamtych frajerów nie zakosił nam niczego. Alejandro: 'Ok. Pokój zwierzeń '''Anna Maria: '''Czuję się, jak kapitan naszej drużyny. Nareszcie ktoś mnie docenia! Heather nie zasługuje na taką sztukę, jak Alejandro! Może go uwiodę... '''Alejandro: '''Anną Marią będzie bardzo łatwo manipulować. Widać, jak ślini się na mój widok, więc to wykorzystam do moich dalszych celów. Wyzwanie ''Tymczasem zespół Raków przygotowuje wystawę na temat życia we współczesnym świecie. '''Dawn: Mówię wam, ten pomysł przyniesie nam dzisiaj zwycięstwo. Mike: '''Wszystko już omówione? '''Dawn: Naturalnie. Podzielmy teraz między siebie obowiązki. Geoff: '''Spoko. Ja mogę iść po jakieś rzeczy elektroniczne np telefony i laptopy. '''Mike: Nice. To ja pójdę po jakieś papiery i teczki, pokażemy ile czasu zajmuje praca w dzisiejszym świecie. Gwen: Ja z Trentem możemy pójść po jakieś sztuczne pieniądze, w tych czasach wszyscy patrzą na to, jak bogatym się jest. Przykładem jest Courtney. Trent: '''Dokładnie, idziemy. '''Courtney: '''Zaraz, a co ja mam zrobić? '''Gwen: '''To, co wychodzi ci najlepiej. Zejść nam z oczu. '''Courtney: Grr... nie denerwuj mnie dwulicowa gotko! Gwen: Dwulicowa? I kto to mówi? Laska, dla której pieniądze są ważniejsze niz przyjaźń... weź, bo się błaźnisz coraz bardziej. Courtney: '''Zamknij się! '''Leshawna: Spokój! Gwen i Trent, idźcie, a Courtney zostanie tu z Dawn i poustawiacie wszystko. Ja się zajmę rekwizytami na retrospekcję. Działania Raków obserwuje Brick, który kontaktuje sie z Pelikanami za pomocą krótkofalówki. Pokój Zwierzeń Brick: '''W życiu nie byłem tak użyteczny! Czuję się świetnie, że mogę pomóc swojej drużynie! Wyzwanie '''Alejandro: '''Słuchajcie, tamtym idzie bardzo dobrze! Musimy jakoś zepsuć im tę wystawę! '''Anna Maria: '''Dokładnie. Niech Brick coś im tam zniszczy, jak już tam jest. '''Scott: Może na przykład udawać miłego i zapytać, czy mają jakąś rzecz,a gdy tylko się odwrócą - on coś "przypadkowo" popsuje. Alejandro: 'Tak, a teraz skontaktuję się z nim w tej sprawie. '''Scott: '''Bridgette, czy wszystko jest gotowe? '''Bridgette: '''W pełni. To wygląda na prawdę dobrze. Możemy wygrać to wyzwanie fair play. '''Anna Maria: '''Gówno tam fair. Aluś, powiedz Brickowi żeby im rozwalił ich wystawę. ''Bridgette i DJ'a rozbawiło nowe przezwisko Alejandro. 'Bridgette: '''Aluś, a może sam idź im to zniszcz, jak jesteś taki mądry? :') '''DJ: '''No właśnie Aluś. :'D '''Alejandro: '''Grrr.... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Alejandro: '''Och, muszę jakoś znieść ich zachowanie. Jak tylko Brick rozdupi im całą te beznadziejną wystawę, to ani DJ ani Bridgette nie dostaną nagrody. '''Bridgette: '''No bo denerwuje mnie ich podejsćie do gry. Nie dasz rady, to oszukuj. Żenada. Wyzwanie ''Brick zgodnie z planem wszedł do stanowiska Raków i grzecznie zwrócił się do Courtney o tusz do rzęs. '''Courtney: No ty sobie chyba żartujesz. Mam pomóc innej drużynie? Pogięło cię? Gwen: Zamknij pysk Courtney. Brick, czego potrzebujesz? Brick: 'Jakiegoś tuszu do rzęs, tylko tego nam brakuje. '''Gwen: '''Poczekaj chwilę, przyniosę ci go z mojej torebki. ''Courtney podkłada jej nogę, a Gwen upada na twarz. '''Courtney: '''Hahahahaha, ups, wybacz. XD '''Leshawna: '''Zejdź mi z oczu, bo już mnie drażnisz. Chodź Gwen, pomogę ci wstać. '''Courtney: Fałszywa grubaska. :) Leshawna policzkuje Courtney. Leshawna: '''Ja bynajmniej potrafię przepraszać. '''Gwen: Zostaw tę idiotkę Leshawna. Poradzimy sobie bez niej. Courtney, Gwen i Leshawna zaczynają się kłócić. W tym samym czasie Brick, korzystając z okazji, odrywa spory kawałek plakatu i szybko odchodzi. Wtedy do dziewczyn podchodzi Dawn. Dawn: Trzy kretynki. Zobaczmy plakat. Spostrzegła, że plakat jest mocno uszkodzony. Dawn: '''Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że to żart. '''Geoff: '''Co się stało? '''Dawn: '''Zobaczcie sami. :))) '''Mike: No nie... i co my teraz pokażemy? Dawn: Ja nie mam pojęcia. Nic już nie damy rady wymyślić. Nawet głupiego plakatu nie potrafisz upolinować Gwen?! Gwen: 'Ja?! To Courtney była tu przez cały czas! Nic innego nie robiła. -.- '''Courtney: '''Nie zwalaj winy na mnie! Sama nic nie robiłaś, a na mnie nagadujesz. '''Geoff: '''Ej ej, dziewczyny... spokojnie. '''Mike: '''Coś wykombinujemy, bez obaw. ''Chris ogłasza przez megafon koniec czasu. '''Dawn: No pięknie, ja nie wystąpie z tym obdartusem przed Chrisem... idźcie z tym beze mnie. Gwen: '''Porażka... Werdykt '''Chris: '''No, zobaczmy teraz jak wami poszło. Jaką wystawę przygotowały Pelikany? '''Anna Maria: No to tak - przygotowaliśmy prezentację i wystawę najmodniejszych lakierów do włosów, paznokci oraz kosmetyków do twarzy czyli pomadek, tuszów do rzęs, pudru itp. Zobaczcie sami. Chris i Raki spoglądają na bardzo ładnie przygotowaną wystawę, a następnie oglądają film o makijażu. Chris: '''Bardzo ciekawa i przygotowana wystawa, powiem wam, że mnie zaskoczyliście i to pozytywnie. Ceikawe co przygotowały dla mnie Raki. Zobaczmy tylko, wasza kolej. '''Mike: Eee...no to my przygotowaliśmy plakat na temat życia w naszym współczesnym świecie. Oto on! Chris i Pelikany patrzą na plakat, a właściwie na 3/4 plakatu, bo pozostała część została oderwana. Chris: Yyy... aha. Coś jeszcze macie do pokazania? Geoff: Nie, tylko to zrobiliśmy. Scott: No ja wam powiem, że sam bym w tyle czasu zrobił coś lepszego, niż plakat w dodatku rozerwany z jednej części. xD Dawn: '''Tak, ale oczywiście takie ułomy nic nie umieją zrobić. Co z was za drużyna? '''Mike: '''Przypominam ci Dawn, że ty też do niej należysz. '''Chris: '''No tak. Skoro Raki pokazały coś tak słabego, to oczwistym jest, że wyzwanie wygrywają Pelikany! '''Pelikany: '''Huraaa! :D '''Chris: Waszą nagrodą jest cieplutki jabłecznik z lodami waniliowymi. Za to Raki, wy dzisiaj zjebaliście. Pożegnamy się z jednym z was wieczorem. Teraz idźcie już do swoich kabin. Pokój Zwierzeń Dawn: '''Totalna porażka. Miało być pięknie, a wyszło tragicznie. Muszę się poważnie zastanowić, na kogo mam głosować. Każde z nich do niczego się nie nadaje. To będzie trudne głosowanie. '''Gwen: '''Czuję, że zawiodłam dzisiaj drużynę. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie zagłosują na mnie z powodu kłótni z Courtney. '''Courtney: To jakaś masakra. Nie dość, że te debilki Gwen i Leshawna zepsuły mi cały dzień, to jeszcze przegraliśmy i mogę wylecieć. Gratulacje dla naszego cudownego zespołu. Leshawna: Czymś mi tutaj śmierdzi. I to nie jest smród spod moich pach. Tak nagle, samoistnie nasz plakat się podarł. Nie trzeba być mądrym, żeby zorientować się, że ktoś go specjalnie uszkodził. Tylko kto i jaki ma w tym cel? Sklep Pelikanów Alejandro, Brick, Scott i Anna Maria świętują zwycięstwo delektując się jabłecznikiem. Ich zadowolenia nie podzielają DJ i Bridgette. Brick: Nieźle ich dziś załatwiliśmy, co nie? :D Scott: No pewnie! Tylko tak dalej. Alejandro: 'Ważne, żebyśmy już teraz ciągle wygrywali. Chyba nie chcemy kogoś z nas wykopać, prawda? ''Spogląda prowokującym uśmieszkiem na DJ'a i Bridge. '''Bridgette: Och... Przestań się tak na nas gapić. Alejandro: Nie mogę? Bridgette: Nie? :') Anna Maria: Czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem. To my się staramy, wygrywamy i cieszymy, a wam ciągle coś nie pasuje. Możecie przestać?! Bridgette: '''Tak, nie pasuje mi to jaką taktyką się posługujecie. To frajerstwo i oszukaństwo. '''Anna Maria: Mam głęboko w dupie to, co uważasz głupia blondyno. Idź się najlepiej wypłacz twojemu Geoff'owi i wielkiej przyjaciółce Gwen. :') Bridgette i Anna Maria warczą na siebie. Rozdziela je Brick. Brick: Laski, po co się tak denerwujecie? Dzisiaj wygraliśmy i tylko to się na ten moment liczy. Bridgette, ogarnij się, a ty Anka nie daj się jej sprowokować. Pokój Zwierzeń Bridgette z założonymi rękami i poirytowaniem wygłasza przemowę. Bridgette: 'Teraz już wiem jak czuła się Gwen w drużynie drani... mam tego serdecznie dosyć, a ta lafirynda z sztuczną opalenizną jeszcze ze mnie robi tą złą... >_> '''Anna Maria: '''Cnotka i maruda. Nie cierpię jej. Eliminacje ''Drużyna Raków zbiera się w miejscu eliminacji. 'Chris: '''Dobry wieczór Żałosne Raki. Dzisiaj byliście na prawdę żałośni, więc znaleźliście się właśnie tu. Jedno z was za chwilę pożegna się z galerią i z główną nagrodą - kupą szmalu. Zanim jednak do tego dojdzie, idźcie do pokoju zwierzeń zagłosować. ''Idą zagłosować. Głosowanie '''Geoff: '''Uważam cię za najbardziej bezużyteczną osobę w drużynie, sorry. '''Mike: Dzisiaj przesadziłaś z tym obrażaniem nas. Trent: '''Zrzucasz winę na innych za swoje potknięcia. '''Dawn: Z szóstki złych, ty jesteś najgorszą padaką. Do widzenia. Leshawna: Nawet bycie taką szmatą na planie ci wybaczyłam, ale to, co zrobiłaś Gwen w piątym sezonie... elo. Gwen: To chyba oczywiste, że wylecisz... Courtney: Przez ciebie ktoś nam zniszczył plakat, a może to ty go zniszczyłaś co? >:( Eliminacje Chris: Ołłłł... no, trochę jest zaskoczenie. Na tacy znajduje się 6 pianek, wręczę je tym, którzy zostają w grze nadal. W porządalu, dzisiaj z programu nie odpadną... . .. . . .. . . . . . TRENT! (0 głosów), ... .. . .. . . . . .. . GEOFF! (0 głosów), . . . .. .. .. . . .. . MIKE! (0 głosów), . . .. . . . . . . . . LESHAWNA! (0 głosów), i.... .. . . .. .. . .. . .. . . . .. .. . . . . . GWEN! (1 głos) Gwen: 'Uff. '''Courtney: 'Że co?! '''Chris: A to oznacza, że zostały Courtney i Dawn. Ostatnia pianka dzisiejszego wieczoru trafi do... . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . Tak, scrolluj dalej xD .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''Jeszcze trochę, juz niedaleko (please) .'' ''. .'' ''. .. .'' ''. .'' ''. .. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''.. .'' ''(prawie ci się udało!) .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .. .'' ''. DAWN!!!! (2 głosy). Courtney, zgodnie z zasadami, odpadasz z rywalizacji! Courtney: To jakaś pomyłka!!! Nie mogę zostać wyeliminowana, nie mogę znowu przegrać!!! Gwen: Możesz, i właśnie przegrałaś. :3 Courtney: '''Jeszcze za mną zatęsknicie wy niedorajdy! Szybko stąd wylecicie, zobaczycie wszyscy! >:( '''Trent: Tak, tak. Słyszeliśmy to już na wyspie, papa! Courtney: Zemsta będzie słodka, obiecuję wam!!! Chris: Ochrona! Ochrona zabiera Courtney i wyrzuca z galerii. Mike: '''Uff, nareszcie mamy ją z głowy. :p '''Leshawna: Ta, bardzo dobrze. Gwen: Możemy świętować. xD '''Dawn: '''To wy sobie świętujcie, a ja pójdę się położyć. Z debilami nie rozmawiam. '''Chris: '''Zostało dwanaście twardych uczestników, kto następnym razem się pogrąży? Kogo już więcej nie zobaczymy? Na pewno Courtney. xD Na wszystkie pytania, których chcecie odpowiedzi, odpowiemy wam już niedługo! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót Gwiazd!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Disa Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Powrotu Gwiazd